Kenshin & Kaoru: Who said revenge was a bad thing?
by Saykori
Summary: Kenshin accidently knocks Kaoru into a river. Kaoru plans revenge. What will happen when she does? A K K fanfic!
1. Kenshin & Kaoru: River Mishap

Note to all: I did not create Rurouni Kenshin. I am only using the characters for the story. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please be kind! Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 1:

Kenshin and Kaoru were returning from town, Kenshin with a bucket of tofu in hand. Kaoru was talking about the day's events, scowling when she told him about Yahiko calling her busu, as usual. Before Kenshin could even reply, someone had run into him, causing him to stumble backwards, trying to keep the tofu balanced. Unfortunately for Kaoru, he fell back into her, causing her to stumble backwards and fall into the river. Kenshin dropped the tofu bucket, attempting to save Kaoru from a very wet experience. He, however, ended up falling in as well. She came up for breath, her breathing labored. 

"KENSHIIIIN!!!!!!" 

"OROROOO!!!!!"

She shot an angry glare at the swirly-eyed rurouni, trying to keep her face straight. He was covered in seaweed. Unable to keep the act up for long, she couldn't help but laugh at him. She covered her mouth with her hand, giggling uncontrollably. Kenshin looked a bit sheepish now, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono, it was an accident."

Finally able to control her giggling, she nodded.

"It's alright. Besides, your reaction was worth it!"

She was giggling again, while Kenshin just rubbed the back of his head once more. They managed to wade over to shore, Kenshin holding out his hand to help her up. She gladly took it, seeing as how her kimono now weighed a ton. She growled suddenly, a thought crossing her mind. 

"What is it, Kaoru-dono?"

She sighed, calming down.

"I bet Yahiko will get a kick out of this!"

Kenshin wasn't sure what to say, so he just gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's not that bad."

He watched as she raised her blue eyes to meet his, stifling a small chuckle. Before, he hadn't really examined her condition, partially because her kimono clung to her body. Now, however, he was getting the full view. Her midnight threads were clinging to her skin, and she as well had a good deal of seaweed on her. She was pouting at him, a skeptical look shot in his direction. 

"Hmph."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko was doubled over with laughter, clutching his chest and gasping for air. A very soaked Kaoru and Kenshin had just re-entered the dojo. Kaoru was trembling with rage, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched by her side. 

"And here I was, thinking you couldn't get any uglier!"

He started laughing again, tears forming in his eyes.

"YAHIIIKO!!!!!"

The next thing Kenshin knew, Kaoru was chasing after Yahiko, bokken in hand, bashing his head over and over. Yahiko was covering his head with his with his hands, running from the crazed woman, laughing all the while. Kenshin just chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Kaoru-dono, you might want to consider changing. Wearing wet clothes could get you sick, that it could."

She stopped, lifting her head to look at him. Shooting one last glare at her student, she nodded.

"Alright."

The two then both departed to rid themselves of their wet clothing. Little did Kenshin know, however, that Kaoru was already planning her revenge on him. 

The next day, after Kaoru had taken her bath and gotten dressed, she went to go find Kenshin. Yahiko had left earlier to help in the Akabeko. Perfect. Now she could put her plan into action. Walking up quietly behind him, wash tub in hand, she dumped the soapy liquid over his head. He had known she was there, but he hadn't known she was carrying something. He slipped, causing him to kick the wash tub he was using. That one dumped on him too.

"OROROROOO!"

Kaoru giggled, watching as he slipped and caused the other tub to spill on him himself. Now he was only the swirly-eyed rurouni.

"What was that for, Kaoru-dono?" 

"That was for making me fall into the river yesterday."

He stood up, careful to keep from slipping. A mischievous glint appeared in Kenshin's eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Uh oh." Kaoru thought, "Time to run!"


	2. Kenshin & Kaoru: Payback

Note: Once again, I did not create Rurouni Kenshin. I am only using the characters for the creation of my story.

Chapter 2: Payback

Kaoru suddenly realized her mistake, taking off at a run. Kenshin followed right behind her. She ran inside the dojo, looking around for somewhere to hide. She heard Kenshin at the door and took off, running nowhere in particular. Unfortunately for her, she ran into a dead end. She turned around, finding Kenshin to be a couple feet away. He stopped, wearing a mischievous smile.

"It's a dead end, that it is."

As he stepped forward, however, she slipped past him under his outstretched arm, running to the living room. She was not, however, able to avoid him for long. He grabbed her waist, pulling her down with him to the ground. Pinning her wrists to the ground with one arm, he began to tickle her. She began laughing.

"Ha! So you ARE ticklish!"

He began tickling her with both hands, finding all her most ticklish spots. She was laughing hard, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to block his hands, to no avail. 

"OK ok! You win!"

She managed to say between her giggles. He nodded, letting her up. He wore a victorious smile. She gasped for air, breathing heavily. 

"So you won't try to get revenge on me again?"

She looked up at him, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. The next thing he knew, he was on his back, her hands at his sides. He was laughing, to her delight. So he was ticklish too! She was tickling him madly now, running her hands across his sides and stomach. Kenshin grabbed her wrists, preventing her from tickling him further. Once again, he had the upper hand. He was tickling her again, watching as she writhed and squirmed, trying to break free of his hands. Finally he stopped, breathing heavily and looking down at her. Her breathing was labored, and even though she could have gotten up, she chose to stay where she was. 

"Do you still want to try and get revenge on me?"

"No. way. Not if it means getting tickled like that!"

He chuckled. She was staring at him now, her head tilted slightly to the side. Kenshin was mesmerized, unable to tear his eyes away from her deep blue ones. Suddenly, her hand went to his scarred cheek. He was a bit surprised, and it showed in his expression. Slowly, hesitantly, she raised her head to his, their lips touching. His eyes widened for a moment before softening, returning her kiss. He couldn't help himself. She pulled back, surprised as well. He soon answered her questioning look.

"Ai…Aishiteru, Kaoru, Aishiteru."

Tears formed in her eyes, relief washing over her. After all this time, all this waiting, he had finally told her the one thing she had longed for.

"Aishiteru, Kenshin."

He smiled, his worries gone. Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her, full of love. Into it flowed all their emotions, all of their love, all of their passion. Finally having to come up for breath, he asked her the question he had been longing to ask her. 

"Marry me, Kaoru?"

There were tears in her eyes again, and she nodded. 

"Yes, Kenshin. Aishiteru, always."

Who said revenge was a bad thing?

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Aishiteru: I love you

Dono: Respectful way to call someone, Miss. (in other words, Kaoru-dono would mean Miss Kaoru)

I hope you liked it! Criticism and pointers welcomed. I may update it later, but for now this is all I am going to write.


End file.
